The Demons Within
by TheHemophageress
Summary: We are all aware that Mad Father is all about twisted plot and curses. But what if that wasn't all it was? It turns out there's a feud between two demons who hate each other's guts. Enter Ogre, who enjoys playing with humans. And of course that mysterious demon who is pro-human. But the feud does run deeper then that. What will happen when Aya becomes a pawn, center of it all?
1. Ogre's Failure

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mad Father in any way, nor do I want to. I only own character's you don't recognize.**

**I know I should be updating Is There Muuuurder On This Planet? but the attack of Writer's Block came. Dammit. And then plot bunnies had to attack as well just hours after watching PewDiePie play Mad Father on Youtube. I should just verbally shoot myself, but then the random rhino would come and skewer me.**

**Anyways, of course I had to make Mad Father more gory than it already is, as my mind was focused on death and Ju-on. Not to mention pixel gore doesn't sit well with me, and I imagined everything in anime(so I had to make it gory-er. I mean, what's a horror anime without super gore?)**

**Should I keep this rated T? Or make it rated M for extra gore? It's a horror game fanfic, after all...**

**I know there are already a bunch of AyaxDio fics. I, of course, had to write my own because of the plot Snowballs. And the plot Snowball I chose was infected by my Doctor Who fangirl-ness and my addiction to demons overall. Thus, this fic was knocked violently off the path of the true ending. I shall stop ranting, before I get off track.**

* * *

"Father, no!" Aya was frozen in place by that Victorian style doll, her pale face tear streaked.

"I love you." Her father cackled, that crazed twinkle in his eyes. He raised the chainsaw, with full intention to slice Aya in half.

"No!" Aya shrieked, curling up in a ball the best she could with that doll clinging onto her legs. She clapped her hands over her ears, the roar of the chainsaw nearly shattering her eardrums. She squeezed her eyes tight, her voice cracking, "No, father, please…"

Her father suddenly gasped, dropping the chainsaw. The roar of the chainsaw abruptly stopped after ripping into the table behind him, tangled in the red fabric.

Aya slowly looked up, her pale blue eyes wide at the bloody sight of her father. "Father?"

"A…. ya….." Her father's voice was barely above a whisper, shaking. Several knives were lodged in his chest. He coughed weakly, blood dropping from his lip. "Ay…." Several more knives lodged into her father. Her father collapsed, seemingly dead.

"Mistress!" Maria limped over to Aya. She got out another knife, slicing the doll away from Aya. She knelt down, holding Aya's shoulders. "Mistress, are you alright?"

"Maria…." Aya broke down, crying.

"Shhh…" Maria held Aya close, comforting her. "Sh… It's alright. Doctor is gone. He won't hurt us-"

"ARRRGH!" Aya's father stood up, revving up the chainsaw. Maria and Aya's eyes widened, regarding the crazed man with horror. They held on to each other, helpless and awaiting their death.

The chainsaw felt from her father's hands. He choked out, coughing up dark blood, "Ay….a….. I… Lo…." He never finished his sentence, a sickening gurgling sound coming from his throat. He collapsed to his knees, falling forward with a sickening thud. A pickaxe dug deep into his back, piercing his heart and most likely, lungs.

A boy, no older than thirteen, stood there, breathing heavily as he looked down at the body with hate. He looked to Maria and Aya, his brown eye slightly sad. "Well, uh, I'm glad I got here in time…."

Aya stared in shock, stuttering, "It's…. You…" She promptly passed out.

…Half an hour later….

"Thank you." Aya dipped her head slightly to the boy.

"Don't thank me." The boy shook his head. "I did what your mother asked of me."

"My mother?" Aya blinked, startled.

The boy nodded. "I said I was sorry for frightening you earlier. I didn't intend to…" He gestured to the right side of his face. The softness in his eye didn't slip past Maria's sharp gaze. "Believe that, at least."

"Mother wanted to protect me." A smile graced Aya's lips for a moment. She whispered, "Thank you, mother."

"She's watching you from afar, even now." The boy spoke. "Don't be sad. She'll be sad too."

"Right…" Aya nodded.

After a moment of silence, the boy started, "The curse will wear off soon…." He cleared his throat, stopping his voice from wavering. "It's almost farewell."

"You'll…" Aya's voice trailed off. "You'll be gone?"

"We're only alive now because of the curse." The boy dipped his head.

Aya looked to the ground, slightly downcast. "I see."

"But there's something I must do, before I go." The boy added. "I need to set fire to this mansion."

"What? Why?" Aya's eyes widened. "You can't do that… All those happy memories…"

"I don't intend to burn those." The boy shook his head. "There is a possibility of someone finding traces of your father here. We can't let the same tragedy happen."

"Did mother want that?" Aya asked.

The boy fell silent, looking away. He finally nodded, "Yes."

"If mother wanted it, then do it." Aya nodded.

"Mistress…" Maria started.

"Even if this house is gone, I'll always remember those moments with mother…" Aya avoided mentioning her father, gazing down at the floor.

"Mistress…" Maria sighed. "Yes, that's right."

"Aya, there's one thing I ask of you." The boy spoke. "Don't ever forget the lives sacrificed here. None of us had any relatives. No one looked for us. No one remembered us. No one knew we existed at all. Our existence will be forgotton to the world. But we did live. I don't want you to forget that. I want you to hold proof of us in your heart. That is the least you can do for us."

Aya nodded, her eyes sad. Her eyes seemed to be wetter than normal. "I'll never forget you."

"Thank you." The boy smiled slightly. He held a mostly empty box of matches, lighting a match. "This is goodbye." He tossed the match to the side, the fire quickly catching on.

Aya and Maria backed away towards the entrance. Suddenly, the boy quickly stepped close to Aya, gently taking her face. Aya's breath hitched slightly as she looked up at the boy. The boy's eye held pain for a second before he shut his eyes, gently placing a soft kiss on Aya's forehead. He genuinely hoped it worked. "Goodbye… Aya."

"Quick, Mistress!" Maria grabbed Aya, running out of there.

The boy watched them leave, gazing at Aya with such sadness. Aya stared at the boy, shocked. She opened her mouth to ask for his name, but Maria had already dragged Aya out. The last Aya saw of the mansion before the doors swung shut was the boy's eye, filled with an emotion Aya didn't understand.

…Few minutes later…

Aya gazed at her burning home from afar, a tear rolling down her cheek without her knowledge.

"Mistress? Do you wish to finish watching it to the end?" Maria frowned.

"No. Let's go." Aya shook her head.

"Yes, mistress." Maria nodded, starting off in one direction. Aya began to follow when she heard a thud behind her.

"Huh?" Aya turned around. She looked down, her eyes widening. "Father's book?" She knelt down, frowning. She needed to bring the book to Maria to destroy the book. She thought, wondering whether she should just leave it there or not.

Ogre watched from above, waiting for Aya to touch the book. He smiled, chuckling to himself. "Oh, Damien. This will be my revenge. Your love's child will fall to insanity like her father. All it takes is one single touch, and her father's insanity will plague her. You will fail, my _friend_…"

Aya, seconds later, touched the book. Oddly, a bright light came from the book, where she touched it. She shrieked, jumping back. A gust of wind burst from the book.

"What?!" The smile disappeared from Ogre's face. "What?! This is impossible! No!"

"Mistress!" Maria came running up to Aya.

"Maria!" Aya shouted. Just when Maria went to grab Aya and drag her away from the book, Aya suddenly disappeared. The light and wind faded away. Maria stared at the place Aya was before, horrified.

"Mistress!" Maria shouted. She collapsed to her knees, tears pouring out of her eyes. She choked out, "I'm sorry…" She slowly drew out a knife, slicing her throat open. She collapsed on her side, dark blood seeping out into a large pool around her. The red book lay forlornly a few feet away, untouched as Maria stared at it with the life fading from her eyes.

"No!" Ogre was horrified. "Damn it!" He would've ripped his hair out if her, well, had hair. He took a deep breath, 'Calm down, Ogre.' He snarled, "God damn it, Damien, you outsmarted me." And with that, he faded away.

* * *

***le gasp* What happened to Aya? What will happen to Alfred's now-cursed-book? Who the hell is this Damien? We'll find out in the next chapter! Well, the next few chapters.  
**

**_I do enjoy torturing you guys like this. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHA..._**

**Ahem. Ignore Evil Me.  
**

**Please review!**

**Edit: I apologize for the, er, mistake. I can't believe I just wrote "Her father stood up, chainsaw." Yes, it's the random attack of chainsaw. By the way... CHAINSAW! AHAHAHAHAHA! My friend will probably tease me over email about this. Haha.**


	2. Down the Memory Lane

**Woah. This chapter is the longest I've ever wrote. In. My. Entire. Life. And in just a few days too! Usually, it'd take me a week. Holy crap. And not to mention it's full of feels. Wow.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Sen, I tell you!**

* * *

Monika woke, gasping. She thought, with panic, 'Where am I?' Her pale blue eyes flicked from side to side, taking in her new surroundings. She was floating in a vacuum. Monika took note of distant stars all around her. "What…?"

"Monika." A familiar voice came from behind Monika. Monika felt herself land on something solid. She spun around, freezing at the sight of the handsome man before her.

The man wore a simple black suit under a long black trench, indicating his classy personality. He was very pale, which contrasted greatly with his clothing and tousled, wavy black hair. An eye patch adorned his face, covering his left eye. His other eye was a pretty silvery green, glinting with the distant starlight. He smiled at Monika, charming. "Don't tell me you've forgotten me after eleven years."

"Damien?" Monika gasped, her eyes widening. "How…?"

"I managed to save a remnant of your power before you…" Damien's voice trailed off. "Ahem, that's beside the point. I healed you, but…"

"But what?" Monika frowned.

"You see, you're neither spirit nor human." Damien looked away. "I'm sorry, but I had too. I had to change you. I managed to save Aya with that portal…"

"Change me into what?" Monika narrowed her eyes.

"A demon." Damien hurriedly answered. Monika slowly blinked, confused.

"Can you repeat that?" Monika spoke slowly.

"In order to keep you alive, I had to turn you into a demon." Damien sighed, staring off into the starscape.

"What… How… Why?" Monika was at loss for words. "How did you do that? Why didn't you just let me die? What _are_ you?"

"First, come with me, then I'll explain everything." Damien let out a breath. He offered Monika his gloved hand, gentlemen-like. Monika hesitantly took his hand, holding her skirts with her other. A gust of wind circled around them.

"What…" Monika was startled. Seconds later, the wind stopped.

"It's alright." Damien reassured. He led Monika to what looked like a gazebo. Monika took a seat, Damien sitting across from her. A sound of clinking caught Monika's attention. Monika looked down, seeing two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine.

"Would you care for wine? This will be a long story." Damien popped the top of the bottle off.

"I wouldn't mind." Monika nodded. Damien poured Monika a glass, then poured himself one.

"So, how should I begin…" Damien started.

* * *

…A LONG time ago, as I can't compute the years without the knowledge of Monika's age…Let's just say it's 1927…

Little ten year old Monika was standing in the middle of a small town. Todmorden, she recalled her parents telling her. She and her parents came here to sell different perfumes, jewelry, and fabric, as there was a festival and it was obvious her parents would get quite a bit of business. Her parents were well known as merchants by nearly all of England. They did travel around England, after all. Young Monika never had a permanent home. She once did, but her parents were going down financially. Her father used to own a popular fabric company. But a major competitor yanked the rug out from under her father, eventually buying his company. Father didn't have enough money, so he had to sell the family mansion when Monika was only four years old. The family began travelling as merchants then, only staying at an inn for some time or at anyone's house-If they were nice enough- before moving on from town to town. They managed to make enough money to feed themselves and buy good clothes. Recently, they grew so popular, they could buy a home. But father and mother have been merchants for so many years. They wouldn't just give up on travelling. They couldn't.

Monika sighed, gazing at different stands. She stopped abruptly, her face contorting in disgust at a stand that sold dead animals as good luck charms. She commented, continuing on as she pretended to not notice the old woman trying to lure her over to the stand, "Ugh. People have to be pretty insane plonkers to go near that old hag. A hag that's most likely a pedophile." Monika always got in trouble whenever her parents caught her using those words. She had to use them to sound tough around any other kids she met. Without them words, those kids would've teased her and probably beat her up like other weak kids she has seen. Most of those kids she has seen on the streets were much older than her. Based on Monika's knowledge, those street kids must've gone through a few years in the Great War and underwent trauma as a young child. Monika was only a baby when the war came to an end just months after her birth. She never could remember anything from that early in the past, but she guessed that was good. She would never want to remember such a war.

Monika was most definitely sidetracked by her thoughts, not noticing an automobile rushing through the streets. The automobile would've hit her, is it wasn't for a young boy who yanked her out of the way and out of her thoughts.

"Watch it!" a man yelled from the automobile, turning down another small street.

"Watch it yourself!" the boy shouted back, making sure the man heard him. He turned to Monika, frowning in concern. "Are you okay?"

Monika was indeed startled, mostly by the boy's slightly disheveled appearance as if he just came from a fight. His beautiful green eyes, touched with silver, struck Monika even more. She would've lost herself in those eyes that contrasted with his deathly pale skin if the boy didn't snap her fingers in front of her face to knock her back into reality.

"Eh…?" Monika blinked. She noticed the boy's clothes, which was a simple yellowed button up shirt that was slightly dirtied with dust and dirt and worn trousers. Judging from the boy's appearance, he was only a year or two older than her.

"I asked if you were alright." The boy sighed irritably.

"Oh, right. Thanks." Monika nodded in thanks, embarrassed.

"At least you didn't kill yourself. It'd be trouble cleaning up the road kill." The boy shrugged, walking away.

It took a few moments for Monika to comprehend what he said, realizing it to be an insult. She yelled after the boy, "Oi! Why you little… Git!"

The boy simply looked over his shoulder, his messy black hair covering his left eye. He flashed Monika a cheeky grin, disappearing into the crowd of people.

Monika gritted her teeth, stomping her foot in fury. "That stupid prat!" She kicked a barrel nearby, instantly regretting it. She yelped in pain, hopping away on one foot. She glared at where the boy disappeared. "Git." She gathered her dark brown skirts, limping back to her mother and father's stall, cursing the boy in every way imaginable mentally.

"Hello, miss…" A pretty young lady was sitting at a stall, cloaked in violet with a sheer violet fabric covering half of her face. Her hair was black and extremely straight, tied back in a high ponytail that still reached her waist. Judging from her appearance, Monika suspected that the lady was from China or Japan.

"Who…?" Monika's feet moved on their own accord. She found herself in front of the fortune telling stall.

"I have many names." The lady smiled. "I go by Angela around here. But you can call me Aya, my original name."

"Aya? That's an odd name." Monika commented.

"So they say." The lady, Aya, chuckled. "Would you like me to see your future?"

Monika was hesitant, but took a seat anyways. "Alright…"

"Give me your hand." Aya instructed. Monika gave Aya her hand, wondering what she would do. "Hm…."

Aya's dark brown eyes grew distant, as if seeing into Monika's soul. Monika shifted slightly, nervous. "Your name is Monika Forrest, correct?"

Monika blinked in surprise, nodding. Aya nodded, her eyes sliding shut as she focused. Her finger traced Monika's hand, as if searching.

"Your aura is blue, much like the deep sea. It signifies your need for justice. Your aura is much more powerful than most children, perhaps because of how you travel and never grow truly attached to anything." Aya spoke. "You hold great confidence and freewill. You do have good potential. I sense vast knowledge and wisdom in your future."

"Potential?" Monika repeated, confused. "What do you mean?"

Aya didn't reply. "A close friend will come in the near future. He'll stay by your side for many years to come."

"He…?" Monika frowned. Aya continued speaking.

"There will be romance. One's heart will be broken…" Aya let go of Monika's hand, opening her eyes. She smiled weakly. "Young Monika, your future could grow dark. You'll survive the next Great War, but… Anyways, you have a choice to make in the future. I can't guide you to the right choice. I'm sorry."

"Who is the close friend you mentioned?" Monika asked.

"I can't tell you. But you met him recently." Aya replied. She suddenly remembered something. She stood up, searching through a bag behind her. Aya smiled at Monika, giving her a large, old black book.

"What is this?" Monika asked, gingerly taking the book.

"It's a book of magic. You will need it in the future." Aya informed. "Be sure to study it for years to come; it'll teach you quite a few things you'll need."

"How much money?" Monika asked, tilting her head slightly.

Aya chuckled, patting Monika's head. "No charge, young lady. But take this." Aya gave Monika a piece of black-purple obsidian. "Keep this as a charm. It'll help you a great deal."

"Uh, thank you." Monika blinked, slipping the stone into her pocket and holding the book close. She turned around, starting to leave before turning back around again. "Miss Aya, are you a witch?"

Aya chuckled. "A witch strays to the dark side and stays there. I only stay by the light."

* * *

…A few months later…

"You!" Monika sputtered accusingly at the boy in front of her.

"I'm sorry?" The boy blinked, confused.

"You're that boy who insulted me in Todmorden!" Monika snapped.

"Oh, right, you're that road kill." The boy smirked.

"…Y-You…. You…" Monika sputtered for a few moments, finally just letting out a sound of frustration.

"If you're going to make angry badger sounds-" The boy started.

"I. Do. Not. Sound. Like. A. Badger." Monika gritted her teeth. The boy simply shrugged. Monika glared at the boy before asking, "Why are you following me?"

"I'm not following you. You're actually just trespassing on my property." The boy shrugged.

"…This is an abandoned storehouse." Monika sweatdropped.

"That I'm living in." The boy crossed his arms.

"For a day." Monika crossed her arms as well, narrowing her eyes.

"Touché." The boy smirked.

"Prat." Monika bit out.

"Git." The boy shot back.

"Arse."

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"This isn't getting anywhere." The boy pointed out. Monika huffed, turning around to leave that annoying git. "Wait! Road kill!"

"What." Monika snapped.

"I can't exactly continue calling you road kill without people thinking us strange. What is your name?" The boy asked.

Monika was a bit hesitant. She stated defiantly, "Tell me your name first."

"Damien." The boy replied.

"No last name?" Monika frowned.

"I don't have one. Don't exactly have any parents, you see." Damien shrugged. "And now, your name."

Monika sighed. "Monika. Monika Forrest."

"Pretty name." Damien commented. He held out his hand for Monika to shake. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Monika Forrest."

"Likewise, Damien Anonymous." Monika shook his hand. Damien chuckled slightly. Damien suddenly frowned, feeling as if something wasn't right.

"Monika, do you smell something strange?" Damien asked.

"Isn't that…" Monika blinked, catching the scent of the air. "Smoke… Oh no! Mum and dad told me that the mayor of this town was going to burn this storehouse down…" Her voice wavered.

Damien narrowed his eyes, grabbing Monika's hand. "We need to get out of here!" He started towards the doors, just when large wooden pillar alit with fire fell down in front of them, blocking the main exit. Damien cursed, seeing that the fire had already spread quickly to other parts of the storehouse.

"Oh no…" Monika coughed, her eyes watering with the smoke.

"It's alright, we'll find a way out!" Damien ran, dodging fire and pieces of the ceiling falling down as he yanked Monika along the way.

Everything grew blurry in Monika's vision, the smoke taking a toll on her eyes. She continued coughing, her breaths getting shallower. Monika grew exhausted not caring as her vision blurred even more to the point that she can't even make out any shapes. Soon, Monika slid down to her knees.

"Monika! You have to get up!" Damien knelt down beside Monika.

Monika collapsed. The last thing she heard was Damien's panicked voice before blacking out.

…A few minutes later…

Monika woke on a patch of cool grass. She coughed slightly, sitting up as she looked around at her surroundings. "What…?"

Damien was leaning against a tree, his hair shielding his eyes from view. He turned to Monika. "Hey, you alright?"

"I feel fine…" Monika noted that she could see everything clearly. Although everything seemed much clearer than before. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine for the most part." Damien knelt down beside Monika. His hair covered his left eye completely, as if he was hiding something. "We should get going."

Monika frowned, knowing something was up. "Your eye."

"I know, it's handsome." Damien smirked teasingly, avoiding the topic of his left eye. Monika rolled her eyes.

"No, your left one."

"There's nothing wrong with it." Damien said a bit too quickly. Monika narrowed her eyes, tackling down Damien and holding him down when he struggled. Monika brushed Damien's hair to the side, examining his eye as she paid no attention to the rather awkward position they were in.

Damien's cheeks were dusted with pink as he looked to the side, trying to ignore Monika. His left eye was cloudy, the pretty green of his eye now diluted with a milky sheen to it, indicating blindness.

"Liar." Monika let go of Damien, standing up. "Your eye…"

"It's nothing." Damien muttered, standing up as he continued to blush in embarrassment. "I can still see with my other eye, at least."

"Still." Monika crossed her arms.

* * *

…And back…

"Wait." Monika stopped Damien from continuing. "What does this have to do with explaining the whole thing?"

Damien sighed. "During the fire, you were blinded."

"But I was able to see…" Monika was confused.

"I am a demon, after all." Damien laughed bitterly, leaning back in his seat as he sipped from his glass. He let out a breath. "I gave you my sight."

"What… You're saying that you gave up the sight in your eye to keep me from going blind?!" Monika slammed her glass on the table, angry. "Why?"

Damien winced slightly. He sighed, speaking quietly, "You know why."

"I don't." Monika stared intently at her glass of wine. She changed the subject. "So you're a demon… How old are you?"

Damien let out a laugh. He smirked, "That's a very personal question."

"And we are friends." Monika rolled her eyes.

"I've lost track of my age a long time ago. At least a few thousand years. That, I know." Damien swirled the wine around in his glass. Monika stared at Damien.

"But you looked like you were twelve when we first met…" The information took a moment to sink in. Damien chuckled.

"You know children are. They are innocent, unexposed to the filthy acts of adult humans. Unexposed to murder, war, and hatred. I stayed in the form of a twelve year old for many years, so I can at least try to avoid those things." Damien explained.

"Okay…" Monika nodded in understanding. "And you grew up."

"Obviously. Wouldn't you have thought it strange that I would look the same every time you mature?" Damien smirked. Monika chuckled.

"I never actually thought of that." Monika smiled.

"Shall I continue?"

"Of course." Monika nodded.

* * *

…1932…

Monika sat down in a bench at a train stop. She recently turned fifteen, just a couple months before. Her hair was tied back in a low bun, her bangs left to frame her face. Monika was dressed in a deep blue dress that reached midcalf, a black pea coat with silver buttons, and black lace up boots with small heels. A hat adorned her head, shading her calculating eyes from anyone else.

Her mother died from an automobile accident three years before. Her father left her daughter with an elderly woman who was nice enough to let Monika live in her mansion which also served as a school to teach girls how to be ladies and all that shit. Monika hated being taught to be submissive and 'extra dainty' just so she could snag wealthy men. Monika did not care for any of that stuff. She just wished she could go with her father to continue selling goods. But she guessed her father needed quite a bit of time to be alone.

Now, Monika was awaiting the arrival of the train. She was going to another school, as the elderly lady was growing too old to teach. This school was down in Wales, in a rather rich community. To be honest, Monika preferred studying the book Aya gave her years ago. Monika learned quite a bit from it, but she did not have the need to use any of the knowledge yet.

"I wonder where dad is…." Monika sighed, leaning back in the bench.

"Pardon, but have you lost your sense of sight?" Came a familiar smooth voice. Monika looked to her left, her eyes widening.

"Damien!" Monika grinned, flinging her arms around him.

"H-Hey, don't strangle me just yet…" Damien laughed, hugging Monika back. He drew back, taking in Monika's appearance. His gaze remained on Monika-cough, her lips, cough- for a few moments too long. He said playfully, "Who're you and what did you do to Monika?"

Monika playfully slapped Damien's arm, albeit a bit too hard. "Shut up."

"Ow." Damien winced. "Yeah, that's definitely the Monika I know."

Monika noted Damien's appearance. He was definitely more muscular since she last saw him over five months ago and lankier, making him look more like the seventeen year old he was. Also definitely more classy than his usual messy self. Damien was dressed in a black blazer, pants, and a white, unworn shirt. However, his shoes were untied as usual, along with his hair swept to the side to cover his left eye. He obviously still didn't take Monika's 'advice' to wear an eyepatch. Monika laughed. "Well, you're dressed up nice. Do you have a party to attend?"

Damien rolled his eyes. "Definitely not. Some man was stalking me and when I was about to throttle him, he offered me a job in Cardiff as a journalist."

"Cardiff? I'm going there too." Monika smiled. She narrowed her eyes playfully. "Perhaps you are just using that as an excuse to stalk me."

Damien sputtered, blushing slightly as he hurriedly denied it, "No! Definitely not. It's just a mere coincidence!"

"I'm just teasing you." Monika stuck her tongue out at Damien.

"You're evil." Damien accused. Monika laughed, Damien laughing along with her.

* * *

…And back again…

"I followed you." Damien admitted. "I had to protect you."

"So, you were my bodyguard." Monika said bluntly, jabbing at Damien playfully.

Damien pretended that he just got stabbed. "That hurts. I would never be someone's bodyguard."

"But since you just told me that, I'll never look at you the same way again." Monika stuck her tongue out at Damien, feeling like she was a teenager again.

Damien laughed. "Now I regret telling you that piece of information."

* * *

…1933…Christmas…

"What is this…?" Monika looked at a sealed envelope she found in her mail. Currently, the mansion she was staying in to attend that new school was housing travelers, and that included Damien.

"What is what?" Damien snatched the envelope away from Monika.

"Oi! Give it back!" Monika tried snatching the envelope back, but Damien, lifted it out of the way.

"'To my beloved Monika…'" Damien read. He raised an eyebrow at Monika. "Well, someone's been naughty." He teased.

"No! I have not!" Monika sputtered, lunging for the envelope again.

"'From Alfred…'" Damien continued, playing a game of chase with Monika. He opened the envelope. "'I have missed you since the last time we met a few months ago. I hope we can go out for dinner again sometime soon. Perhaps someone has told you this already, but you are beautiful. Your hair shines gold in the sunlight. Your eyes sparkle with the image of the sea,'" Damien frowned, his voice wavering slightly. "'Your lips-'"

Monika tackled Damien, the letter flying from his hands. Damien landed on the couch with a grunt of surprise, Monika on top of him. Damien's hair was ruffled out of place so both his eyes were visible. Damien gazed up at Monika, noting how close she was. Damien's cheeks were red, and so was Monika's.

Monika stared into Damien's eyes, her body frozen with shock. She was breathing from her mouth, mostly from surprise. Her eyes took in every part of Damien's face, noticing how handsome he was. She shivered slightly, feeling Damien's breath brushing her lips. It was silent, except for the crackling of the fireplace. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, until the grandfather clock indicated midnight, startling them apart.

"Sorry." Monika blushed furiously, jumping away from Damien. She sat near the edge of the couch, avoiding meeting Damien's gaze. Damien sat up, looking down. His hair fell, covering his eyes.

"It's nothing to be sorry about." Damien laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Well…" Monika smiled. "Merry Christmas."

Damien smiled back. "Merry Christmas, Monika."

…A few hours later…

Monika was asleep on the couch, curled up on her side. Damien softly smiled down at her peaceful face, brushing a few strand of her hair out of her beautiful face. Damien picked up Monika bridal style, carrying her up the stairs into her bedroom. He pushed open the door, gently setting Monika down on her bed and tucking her in the covers. He was about to leave when he felt a warm hand brush his own.

"Don't leave me…" Monika whimpered quietly in her sleep, her peaceful face now a frown. Damien stepped back to her, softly kissing her forehead. Her face relaxed.

Damien whispered, "May you be smiled upon… Monika."

He left the room, softly closing the door behind him.

* * *

...1934…

"Good evening, Monika." A man greeted from behind Monika. Monika turned around, smiling. The man took Monika's gloved hand, placing a kiss on it.

"Good evening, Alfred." Monika greeted. Her hair was in an up-do, with a lily pinned to her hair. She wore a sleeveless long red dress with black lace over it.

Alfred smiled at Monika. He wore a simple navy suit, with his usual glasses. "You look quite lovely this evening, Monika."

"Thank you." Monika smiled. "You look lovely too."

"How is the Christmas banquet so far?" Alfred asked.

"It's great so far." Monika replied.

"Hey, Monika!" Damien brushed past the crowd of formal people. He wore a black suit with a black button up shirt with the top few buttons unbuttoned. His hair was still the same, covering his left eye. He stopped behind Monika, noticing Alfred.

"Wow, Damien." Monika turned around to face Damien. "You look great."

"Well, what'd you expect from your handsome best friend?" Damien grinned cheekily at Monika.

"You cheeky prat." Monika shook her head, laughing. She smirked. "But you're not handsome."

"You offend me." Damien pretended that he was stabbed by the words. "That hurts, right in the heart. But I know a lie when I see one."

"Haha." Monika rolled her eyes. "But fine, I'm lying."

Alfred cleared his throat, irritated that Monika got distracted by Damien. "He is…?"

"Oh right!" Monika turned back to Alfred. "This is Damien, my best friend. Damien, this is Doctor Alfred Drevis."

Damien narrowed his eyes the slightest, noting something was off about Alfred. He wrapped a protective arm around Monika, reaching his other hand out to Alfred. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Drevis."

Alfred shook Damien's hand. "It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Damien. And please, call me Alfred."

"If I must call you Alfred, then call me Damien." Damien nodded.

"Alright… Damien." Alfred gave Damien a tight lipped smile, his glasses flashing.

* * *

…And back….

"I knew something was off about Alfred the first time I met him." Damien glared at the ground, his hair shielding his eyes from view.

* * *

…1936…

"Damien?" Monika practically ran up to Damien's room, pushing past the door with a panicked look.

"What?" Damien frowned, standing up from his bed. Monika collapsed into Damien's arms, exhausted. "Are you alright? What happened? Was there a murder? A theft? Oh my god, were you raped?"

Monika laughed. "It's far from that."

"Then what's wrong?" Damien frown grew deeper. Monika lifted her hand, showing Damien the sparkling red diamond ring.

"I… I accepted Alfred's marriage proposal."

Damien was frozen, staring at the ring on Monika's finger. He was silent for several moments, in shock. He was horrified, actually.

"Uh, Damien…?" Monika frowned.

"What…" Damien breathed. His chest clenched. It was almost painful.

"I know, it's shocking." Monika murmured. "Most of the girls were waiting for him to propose since six months after we started our relationship. But it's been three years now, and he proposed. Isn't it great?"

Damien laughed bitterly, though Monika didn't catch the bitterness. "Yeah, it's great…"

"I don't know when we'll have a wedding." Monika laughed. "To be honest, I don't really want a big marriage. Hell, I don't even really want a marriage. I just panicked… I didn't know what I was thinking when I accepted. My mum is dead, my father is God knows where, most of my friends aren't real… You were the only person I could actually be close to. And now there's Alfred." Monika sighed, gazing off into the distance. Oddly, something didn't sit right with her. "I guess this is another step to reality…"

Damien bit his lip hard, watching Monika.

"Well, I'll just go…" Monika looked back to Damien.

"Right…" Damien nodded. Monika started towards the door, but then stopped. She turned back to Damien.

"Damien… Thank you." Monika smiled before leaving.

* * *

…1937…December….

"You look beautiful, Monika." Damien gazed at Monika.

"Likewise, Damien." Monika smiled. She wore a long traditional wedding gown with a veil, holding a bouquet of roses.

Damien smiled back, looking quite charming in his suit. The wedding music began playing inside the large church room. "You ready?"

"I… I think so…" Monika hesitated.

"It's alright." Damien reassured, offering Monika his arm. Monika smiled nervously at Damien, taking his arm. Damien led Monika out after the flower girls and bridesmaids walked down the aisle first. Sweat beaded at Monika's temple as she felt oddly suffocated by everything. Monika stared down at the floor, her breathing shallow.

Damien kept his eyes head, glancing at Monika now and them. He narrowed his eyes at Alfred, clearly stating, _If you dare hurt her in any way, I will personally see to your death._

Alfred met Damien's eyes evenly, glaring at Damien. Damien glared back.

The music came to an end, and Damien hesitantly gave Monika to Alfred. Damien felt sick to the stomach, feeling something was definitely wrong.

Monika didn't pay any attention to the priest's speech, looking to be in deep thought. She wondered if it was a good idea or not. Damien was definitely acting odd that morning. He almost seemed sad. Monika wondered what was up, filled with worry for Damien. She also wondered why Alfred and Damien were shooting lightning at each other with their eyes.

"Does the man take this marriage?" The priest asked.

"I do." Alfred nodded, his glasses flashing.

"Does the woman take this man's hand in marriage?" The priest continued.

Damien held his breath, stiff.

Silence.

"Does the woman take this man's hand in marriage?" The priest repeated.

The audience began whispering, anxious.

"Ahem." The priest cleared his throat loudly.

"Huh?" Monika was snapped out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry, what?"

The priest huffed, irritated. "Does the woman take this man's hand in marriage?"

Monika bit her lip, hesitating for a couple moments. She wanted to run out of there, _fast_. But she didn't want to embarrass herself and lose her reputation. Not to mention it would be a waste of money. "I-I-I… I do."

"Then I declare you man and wife!" The priest quickly finished. There was a relieved applause, as Alfred kissed Monika. Monika didn't return the kiss. Alfred led Monika back down the aisle, to the reception.

Damien watched, his eyes filled with sadness. He felt strangely empty as he followed everyone out last.

…Several minutes later…

After dancing with Alfred, Monika searched for Damien. After awhile, she was just about to give up when she saw Damien leaning against the wall, away from everyone. "Hey, Damien!"

Damien looked up. He gave Monika a weak smile. "Hey… How's the lovely bride doing tonight?"

"I'm doing fine." Monika shrugged, leaning against the wall beside Damien. "It's just… Weird. And boring."

Damien chuckled. "That's a first. A bride who finds the party to be boring. You've made a record."

Monika smacked Damien playfully. "Shut up."

They laughed together at the familiar moment. After a moment of silence, Damien spoke, "Hey, Monika…"

"Yes?" Monika tilted her head.

"Are you truly happy?" Damien asked.

"Of course I'm happy." Monika laughed.

"No, I mean, do you have any regrets?" Damien sighed, obviously serious.

Monika blinked for a moment, letting the question sink in. She sighed. "I… Honestly… I don't know."

Damien looked conflicted for a moment, before looking down at the floor. His eyes were shielded by his hair, almost looking melancholy. "…I see." He lifted his head. "Well, I have to leave. I'm sorry…"

"It's alright." Monika shook her head. "There's nothing to be sorry about. You're my best friend and your emotions matter."

Damien nodded. He took Monika's hand, placing a kiss on it. "Farewell… Monika." He turned to leave when Monika suddenly stood on her toes to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodbye, Damien." Monika smiled. Damien smiled warmly back before disappearing into the crowd.

Monika watched Damien leave, feeling slightly hollow. She felt as if she wouldn't be seeing Damien again anytime soon.

* * *

…1939…August…

"I named her Aya. After a lady I met eleven years ago. That lady taught me a lot." Monika held a bundle of a baby, seated beside Damien on a bench in the park. She had recently found Damien in town, nearly tackling him down like many times before. "She just turned one."

Damien gazed at the baby, his good eye transfixed. "She's beautiful."

"She's like you." Monika commented. Damien was surprised. "I mean, her personality is similar to yours. She cares a lot for others at the same time she cares for… Trolling others."

"Trolling?" Damien blinked. "Is that even a word?"

"If it isn't…" Monika laughed. "Well, it is now."

Damien laughed as well. He looked back down at those innocent blue eyes of Aya, playing with her short black hair. "I guess I have a new nickname for her."

"Don't you dare." Monika said flatly.

Damien chuckled. "Hey, 'troll' is better than 'road kill,' right?"

"By infinity." Monika laughed at the memory.

"Dadda?" Aya stared up at Damien, giggling. Damien was surprised, staring at Aya in shock.

Monika laughed quietly. She shushed Aya, "No, troll, he's not your daddy."

"You just called her troll." Damien deadpanned.

"And she's my troll." Monika smirked.

"Thief." Damien chuckled.

Monika fell silent, gazing down at Aya. She spoke, "Aya never called Alfred 'dad.' She refuses to, even now."

Damien nodded solemnly, looking down as he fiddled with his fingers. "Monika…"

"Yeah?" Monika look up.

"Are you happy?" Damien asked, serious.

Monika was silent. She finally spoke the truth, "Whenever I'm with Aya, I'm truly happy. When I'm around Alfred, I'm never as happy. But I have to keep the family together. Aya needs to grow up with both parents."

"Monika, if you want to leave Alfred, you can." Damien spoke quietly. "I mean, I…" His voice trailed off.

Monika waited for Damien to continue. "Damien…?"

Damien shook her head. He sighed, "Nevermind. Anyways, I must go. I still have a deadline to catch up to…"

"Right." Monika nodded.

"See you around, Monika Forrest." Damien smiled softly, standing up.

"Bye, Damien Anonymous." Monika bid farewell as Damien left, never looking back.

That was the last time Monika ever saw Damien again.

* * *

…And back…

"The thing is, Monika, in all my life, I haven't felt any emotion I had with you with anyone else." Damien said quietly, looking up at Monika. "I couldn't just have let you die. A part of me would've died with you. All those memories…" He looked down, his eyes wet.

Monika was silent. She stood up, moving over to Damien's side. She wrapped her arms around him, soothing him.

Damien breathed shakily, hugging Monika back. "I couldn't lose you. When your soul's gone… You…"

"I understand."

* * *

**Well, what'd ya think? Okay, Southern accent does not fit me. Let me repeat that. 'Well, what did you all think?' Yes, British accent is better.**

**Please review and get a DS point in SWTOR! Well, I can't, as that is impossible. I'll just give you a cookie. Critiques would be good. Especially if they point out mistakes.  
**


End file.
